


just wishes

by rags2riches



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rags2riches/pseuds/rags2riches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt on cabeswaterprompts.tumblr.com. A little about the greed Gansey sometimes has for Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wishes

He had never wanted for anything before. Everything had always been given to him. Books, clothes, his car, money. So, truly, he had never understood the intense desire, the greed some people had for things. Like Adam, for his freedom. Until now. Looking at Blue, with her intensely wild hair and her strange baggy dress he noted that she was a free being, wild and alive and happy and belonging to no one by herself. So why did he have such a terrible desire to _possess_ her? No, possess was the wrong word. It made him seem like a cruel, rich boy who collected people the way a philatelist collected stamps. And as much as Adam sometimes thought he was like that, he wasn’t, _he wasn’t._ Maybe it was as simple as this: he wanted Blue to like him as much as he liked her. He wanted to be allowed to graze her ankles with his fingers whenever he wanted. He wanted to take a picture of her in her strange lampshade dress and hide the picture in his drawer, to look at whenever he felt that strange sadness that seemed to follow him around like a lost puppy now. Blue didn’t look at Adam often anymore. But he had seen the way she used to look at him. Her upper lip curled in a dreamy half-smile, her forehead crinkled in nervousness, biting her cheeks to keep a smile from bursting across her face. And he was so, so greedy for that look. He wanted her – _just once_ \- to turn to him and look at him as if she had discovered something new and beautiful.

He turned away from her, to look at the other side of the boat. It was the sun, and warm blanket of camaraderie that made him feel so strangely emotional. The quest. He needed to focus on that, instead of having such untoward feelings towards a good friend. _And now he sounded like his father_. Shaking his head, as if to clear off the fog of feelings clouding his brain, he got up to peer over the side of the boat. He observed his reflection, shimmering and nearly formless, in the water below. After a few seconds, his reflection was joined by another. Hers. He sighed softly, feeling a punch in his gut, an intense need to hold her hand and ask her if she would like to see the stars from his Camaro. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He loved Adam and Ronan and Noah so intensely that they didn’t even see it. And they thought he was trying to own them, or protect them, or keep them too close. He knew that if anything happened between him and Blue, he might love her too fiercely, and then she would run away. He couldn’t stand that. So, he didn’t say anything, merely brooded silently, while their reflections wobbled away.

Then, she turned to him and said, “If you’re done admiring your classical features in the water, you may as well help us take out the food.”

Oh, Blue. Always so annoying ( _feisty)_.

He may as well try to satiate his greed. He bent down and touched her ankle lightly.


End file.
